


Extra Credit (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom!Baekhyun, Hot Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Student!Baekhyun, Teacher!Chanyeol, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Baekhyun needs extra credit to bring his grades up, Professor Park has an idea.





	Extra Credit (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so like I wrote this for a straight imagine and now I'm doing it for these two lmao

Baekhyun frowned looking at the paper their professor handed them back. Another F.

Baekhyun was already failing English and this just made it worst. He knew if his parents found out they would be very disappointed in him.

"Some of you did pretty well on your research papers," Baekhyun looked up at his professor. "Others not so much."

He suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down. It was like their professor was singling him out.

"If you are not happy the grade you got, please come to talk to me after class. Now, turn to page 104 in your literature books."

Baekhyun turned to the page, still frowning about his grade.

Don't get him wrong, he was good at English, just not at writing papers. Grammar, spelling, and testing wise, he was amazing at. But give him a paper to write and he would draw a blank, his writing sounding like something from middle school.

All Professor Park did was make them write papers. The man felt that it was a good way to express your writing skills and a way to show your creativity.

Baekhyun wasn't very good at that and lacked all of it and he knew Professor Park already could tell. From all the Cs, Ds, and Fs he was getting, he had to know that Baekhyun was struggling in every way.

And maybe Professor Park was waiting for Baekhyun to come up to him one day and ask him for help instead of having to go to him. Maybe he thought Baekhyun could do it or handle it himself and was trying. Baekhyun really didn't know.

But he did know that he needed to fix his grade somehow and someway.

The bell finally ringed and Baekhyun watched as everyone put their books away, heading out while he stayed seated. He waited until the last person left, leaving only him and Professor Park left.

Baekhyun slowly stood up, paper in hand, and made his way to Professor Park's desk.

"Um, Professor Park?"

He looked up from his papers and looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun froze.

Professor Park wasn't some old wrinkly man, aging away, spending his spare time teaching English to a bunch of kids like you would expect. No, he was a 27-year-old man who was extremely tall and looked extremely young for his age. And damn was he a fine looking man.

Everyone who had him in class basically drooled over him, including Baekhyun.

"Yes, Mr. Byun?"

Baekhyun blinked at him before shyly looking down, he can't believe he was just drooling over his teacher, right in front of him too.

"Um, I was wondering if-"

"Look at me when speaking Mr. Byun, be polite." Baekhyun nodded, raising his head up and looking straight into Professor Park's eyes.

His gorgeous eyes that made Baekhyun's knees weak.

He nodded at him. "Continue."

"W-Well I was wondering if I could do something to bring up my grade. Like extra credit wise? My parents will be disappointed in me if they find out I'm failing English."

He looked at Baekhyun with a stern look, eyes racking his body.

Baekhyun suddenly felt hot and nervous under his intense stare.

Professor Park smirked slightly, standing up from his seat. "Extra credit?" Baekhyun gulped and nodded, trying not to check him out.

Not like he would mind.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'll do anything to bring up my grade. I'm begging."

Professor Park raised an eyebrow at him. "Anything?"

Baekhyun bit his lip, slowly nodding his head.

Professor Park started rolling up his sleeves, making his way over to the door. "I have something in mind."

Baekhyun watched him lock the door, his palms suddenly becoming sweaty.

He turned to Baekhyun, making his way over to him. "But I need your permission and approval first."

He stood in front of Baekhyun, towering over him and making him feel small. He brought a hand up and caressed his face, making Baekhyun drop his paper. Professor Park stared at him, face so close to Baekhyun he could feel his hot breath on his.

"Do you want it, Mr. Byun? Extra credit?"

Baekhyun could feel where this was going and right now he didn't care.

Baekhyun whimpered and nodded. "Y-Yes Professor Park."

"Please, call me Chanyeol. Is it okay if I call you Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun nodded quickly and Chanyeol smirked, closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately.

Baekhyun at first couldn't believe it but he didn't question it because his body was reacting to this.

He wanted this.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun towards the desk, making him sit on it, his mouth never leaving the others.

Chanyeol's large hands made their way to Baekhyun's button up, popping it open and running his hands up and down the boy's bare skin.

Baekhyun moaned against his mouth.

Chanyeol leaned back. "Take it off." Baekhyun nodded, shrugging off the button off and throwing it to the side.

Chanyeol leaned back in, mouth attacking Baekhyun's throat before going down to his chest, his mouth making its way to Baek's left nipple.

Baekhyun leaned his head back, grabbing Chanyeol's hair.

Chanyeol's tongue circled Baek's nipple, flicking it with his tongue before sucking on it. His other hand was rubbing the right nipple between his fingers.

Baekhyun sat and whimpered, feeling himself leaking just from Chanyeol playing with nipples.

He released his mouth from his nipple, trailing down Baek's stomach, stopping above his pants. "Take these off for me baby." Baekhyun bit his lip, nervously taking his pants off.

Chanyeol's eyes darken as he saw Baekhyun's black laced panties. Baekhyun's face heated up.

"Naughty, naughty boy baby." Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun back down and spread his legs open. Chanyeol got down on his knees and leaned forward and placed a kiss against his front, causing Baekhyun to shiver.

He watched Chanyeol grab the panties between his teeth, sliding them off slowly, causing Baekhyun to whine.

"So pretty baby, all for me."

Baekhyun gasped, gripping onto the desk as he felt Chanyeol lick around his rim.

Baekhyun quickly shoved his fingers in his mouth to keep quiet as he felt Chanyeol's tongue enter him, moving all around.

The noises he made while eating Baekhyun's ass only turned him on, even more, making his untouched cock ache for attention.

When Chanyeol pulled away, Baekhyun couldn't help but let out a whine, taking his fingers out of his mouth.

Chanyeol stood up and unbutton his shirt, throwing it to the side.

Baekhyun's eyes racked up and down Chanyeol's body, almost drooling at what he saw.

Chanyeol really was fit.

Chanyeol smirked at him, undoing his belt buckle. "Get on your knees baby boy."

Baekhyun nodded, the nickname making him weak, and hopped off the desk and got down on his knees.

Chanyeol undid his pants and looked at you, giving you the go.

Baekhyun pulled down his pants and boxers the rest of the way, Chanyeol's dick springing out.

Baekhyun's eyes widen before taking a hold of it, bringing his mouth to the tip.

His tongue swirled the tip slowly, eyes looking up at Chanyeol before taking him in his mouth whole.

Chanyeol threw his head back, gripping Baek's hair.

Baekhyun's hands worked on the rest of Chanyeol's length he couldn't fit in his mouth as Baekhyun went back and forth, the tip almost touching the back of his throat.

"Oh shit, right there baby."

Baekhyun almost moaned in delight from the praise because he knew that meant he was doing good.

Chanyeol pulled out of Baek's mouth, drool dripping on his chin. "Bend over on my desk."

Baekhyun nodded quickly, standing up and bending over his dick, grabbing the edge.

He felt Chanyeol come up behind him, smacking his ass before spreading his legs apart.

Baekhyun let out a little yelp.

"Already leaking for me baby." 

Baekhyun felt the tip of Chanyeol's dick near his hole. He let out a whine, pushing back against it, wanting it so bad.

He heard Chanyeol let out a chuckle. "So needy for my cock aren't we baby boy?"

"Y-Yes Chanyeol, please. I want it so bad."

Chanyeol didn't respond, instead pushing his dick into Baekhyun's tight hole, making him gasp and grip the edge of the desk.

He waited for Baek's signal and started moving, thrusting in and out of him before picking up his pace.

Chanyeol's thrust got faster and harder, the desk moving underneath Baekhyun as he gripped on, moaning sounds of pleasure.

Baekhyun was surprised nobody heard him because he was screaming Chanyeol's name so loud.

"That's right baby, take my cock like a good boy."

Baekhyun moaned, rocking against Chanyeol's hips as he kept thrusting into his hole.

Baekhyun didn't know how much he could handle, his cock throbbing for release.

"Oh god yes! Right there Chanyeol! Fuck!"

Chanyeol stopped, quickly flipping Baekhyun to face him, lifting his legs up and thrusting deeper into him.

Baekhyun screamed Chanyeol's name before releasing all over his own chest but Chanyeol didn't stop.

He kept going before finally releasing his load into Baekhyun's ass. He let out a loud moan.

As they both came down from their highs, Chanyeol slowly pulled out, causing Baekhyun to wince. Cum dripped down his ass.

Chanyeol stayed between Baekhyun's legs, looking down at him and smirking slightly.

Baekhyun slowly raised up, shy and embarrassed again.

Chanyeol let out a laugh before grabbing tissues and wiping the cum off of Baekhyun's stomach and ass, throwing them into the bin once he was done.

Chanyeol looked at him, pulling his boxers and pants back on.

"You don't talk much unless you got cock in you huh?"

Baekhyun looked away embarrassed "I-I just don't know what to say."

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol pick up his shirt, putting it on before making his way over to Baekhyun, taking his face in his hands.

"How about you tell me how it was?"

Baekhyun's face heated up. "W-Well it was my first time and it was amazing."

Chanyeol smiled wide and nodded. "Well, I'm glad I made your first time amazing."

Chanyeol leaned over, picking up Baek's clothes and handing them to him.

Baekhyun got dressed and hopped down from the desk, fixing his clothing before grabbing his bag as he heard the bell ring.

Baekhyun made his way to the door, stopping as he gripped the handle. "Professor Park?" "Yes?"

Baekhyun shyly looked at him.

"S-So will I get my extra credit?"

Chanyeol chuckled before smirking. "Yes but if you would like some more extra credit, just to be sure, then stop by after school and I'd be happy to give you more."

Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "I would love too." And with that, he headed to his next class with a huge smile on his face and a sore ass.

 

 

 

 


End file.
